Speedwarp's backstory
by annpar2009
Summary: This story is about my oc Speedwarp and it tells how he become a Decepticon and who he was before that


Speedwarp's past

In the dark, hundreds of young femmes and sparklings huddled together in fear, they were in hiding in an old energon mine. Explosions, screaming, and shooting could be heard from all around, there all very afraid. At the opening of the cave, there stood a young officer, who had been placed at the entrance to guard everyone, all of his fellow comrades had gone off to fight elsewhere. He was alone. Suddenly, the alarm of the mines went off. "Warning, Deceptions approaching" the young solider sprung to his feet and grabbed his weapon.

Young officer waited for the enemies to come to the mine for battle and after some astro seconds the young officer saw a someone coming in front to the mine and he ready himself to attack, but when was at the moment to shoot he saw that person who come was a fellow Autobot and the young officer sighed in relief and lowered his weapons.

"Easy with that weapon solder, you could hurt someone!" said the older officer and walking in to the mine

The young officer just looked a little confused and asked "what are you doing here officer? Don't you have your own score of people to protect?"

The older officer scoffed and turned to look at his comrade, "I've got that all taken care of rookie, I'm here to help you!" he said in a mocking tone"

Before the young one could respond a large explosion knocked him right off his feet, he revered and got up clenching his audio receptors "w-what was that!?"

"It looks like the party has arrived," said the older one as he got to his feet and loaded his weapon " "Have you ever been in battle before?" and the young one shook his head trembling a little "don't worry I got your back"

The young one was just a trainee, he had never seen the horrors of war, let alone fought in one. He had done some rescue, but he had never guarded as many people as this, and under these circumstances

The older one ran into the cave, and the young on followed, the older-one closed the doors behind him and ran ahead, "so rookie, ya got a name?" the older one asked trying to ease the mood, "S-Speedwarp...sir" he replied timidly

The older one nodded and smiled, before he could reply there was a loud crashing down, the doors crumbled and the Decepticons flew in

Speedwarp and the older officer started to shoot the Decepticons who flew in to the mine, but they were outnumbered, almost out ammo, the two where back to back with the cave, and the officer from the Decepticon armada walked out, and sneered at the two and said "Give it up Autobots! what hope do you have of beating us!? you've lost!" he said breaking into laughter

The older officer and Speedwarp only stared blankly into the Decepticons, they knew they had little to no chance of survival, but they also knew they would never let the Decepticons hurt more anymore Autobots, especially those who have suffered the most.

The Decepticon officer waited to hear perhaps of them weeping in terror, or then begging for their lives, but when he stopped laughing and looked back at them he noticed they had not even moved not even an inch, "Well? can you see we have yours lives in our hands? Aren't you going to beg for your lives?" he asked become inpatient, the older officer chuckled and looked up at him , "Beg? only cowards beg for their lives, and I don't see any cowards here except the one right in front of me" the Decepticon drew a breath and clenched his fist. "F-fine! you had your chance!" the Decepticon turned to his men and ordered them to crush the Autobots.

The Deceptiocns subdued the officers and broke the doors down, in hopes to see stock piles of stored energon, they say only terrified children and women, the Depecticon was surprised but still thought it was a ruse to distract him from the actual energon, he walked in and desperately looked in the walls, floors, everywhere for the energon but found none, he ordered that the older officer be brought before him. "This is one of the richest energon mines on Cybertron, and yet I come here and there is NOTHING, where have you taken it!?" the older officer winced and looked up the the figure, "I...told you already...this mine has been empty for decal-cycles, you won't find anything here..." the Decepticon stepped back in shock, but quickly regained his composure, "You lie! There has to be erengon here! everyone! such everywhere leave no stone unturned!" the Depeticon drones searched tirelessly for the energon, but after a long search the result was the same. The Decepticon leader growled in frustration and grabbed the older autbots officer by his neck, "you WILL tell me where you have hidden the energon...or I will KILL every, single, livening thing in this cavern! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!?"

The older officer's optics grew wide as he turned to look at the women and children, he knew he was to weak to fight, and Speedwarp didn't stand a chance, Speedwarp felt like his spark was going to explode, he looked around and seeing no way of escape, he paniced and did the only thing he could do at that moment. In an a instant he took down the guard that was holding him and ran towards the sparklings he picked up as many as he could carry and disappeared by teleporting out, "w-what? how!? How did you lose him!? FIND HIM!" the Decepticon leader commanded, Speedwarp slowly opned his optics to find that he has successfully teleported outside, "D-don't worry, everything going to be ok" he said as he set down the younglings" just stay here ok?" he said, before disappearing again, for the next few minutes he was budy getting everyone in the cave out. as soon as he returned from retrieving the last sparklinng, he turned and noticed his partner was on the floor in a pool of energon, his optics grew wide as he say the Decepticon charge his weapon, "Heh, well It seems I don't get my energon, but at least I get to take him a prize" he said as he grinned merciless, the officer cringed ad turned his head away as he prepared to accepted his fate.

Speedwarp panicked and darted towards his friend in effort to save him, just before he could reach him the Decepticon hit his comrade with the final blow. Speedwarp feel to his knees as he watched the life fade from his comrades optics, he feel to the floor in agony and sobbed softly, the Decepticon only scoffed and looked at speedwarp "Little to late Autobot. "The con said as he jeered at the young officer. Speedwarp could feel the anger inside him boil. Before he could contain himself, and lunged at the Decepticon, and began to viciously beat the Decepticon.

Again and again, he struck the Decepticon with all his might, transparent energon rolled out of his optics. As he regained his senses he realized that the Decepticon was Smiling, and virtually unharmed. As Speedwarp raised his hand again to strike him, the Decepticon grabbed his hand before he could, and gave a devilish laugh, "It will take more than that to take me down."

As soon as the words left his mouth he kicked Speedwarp in the stomach, making him fall backwards, Speedwarp tried to get up but couldn't, he was into too much pain, as he tried to compose himself the con struck him again, knocking him flat on his back. The Decepticon restrained him and held him up ageist the wall striking him again, and again.

Soon Speedwarp lay on the ground, his optics flickered and his vision faded, he tried to move his arm, but when he looked it wasn't there, the ground where he lay, was moist with energon, a dark blue color. He felt himself grow weaker. He managed to open his blue optics and look up to see his enemy standing above him.

"Goodnight Autobot." -BOOM-

His whole body went numb at once, energon pouring from his circuits; he gave one final breath…

…

Then everything faded to black.

A nearby Decepticon scouting team saw the empty cave, the leader of the group sent one of his men in, the officer went in, and met up with the other higher ranked Decepticon officer.

"What is going on? You and your men should have been back in kayon cycles ago! Explain yourself!"

The second leader stood up from where he had been sitting, "We were detained, my men abandoned me when the explosions became more intense, I remained in this cave to have some shelter."

The officer nodded and asked about the Autobot bodies "Shall I order some men to dispose of them?"

The higher ranked Decepticon officer shook his head "Leave the old one to rot, I could care less what happens to him, but take the young one back to kayon for repairs, he could be of use to us."

The officer obeyed and ordered some men to take the body back to kayon for repairs.

"I have repaired him as much as I can, his body is back to it's normal state, but his mind was severely damaged, he won't be to remember a thing that happened before today or anything at all" Stated the medical officer,

"No matter, he has only to think what we tell him to do. "Said the Decepticon leader with a chuckle.

"Sir he's coming around!" announced the medical assistant, the leader and medic rushed over to the table.

The young bot slowly opened his red optics, his body was still to numb to move.

"Welcome back, we thought that we had lost you!"

"lost…me…?" The young bot said weekly.

"Why yes! Those cursed Autobots ambushed and attacked you, don't you remember?"

"Auto…bots…?"

"Yes. We came to your rescue and saved you."

"Saved….me…"

"Yes you are a Decepticon, now, Welcome to our ranks."


End file.
